FNAF: Two Misfits, Plus Four
by GoldietheFazbear
Summary: When a prank goes awry, Springtrap and Goldie will be faced with possibly the most difficult challenge ever- taking care of babies. No, not one, not two- FOUR BABIES. How will they react? Will Springtrap be willing to help Goldie and take care of the babies, or will he just up and leave? Find out in this sequel to Forever Golden! (Rated T for profanity and drugs/alcohol)
1. Golden Father- Err, mother?

Freddy Fazbear happily strode into the kitchen, followed by Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm thirsty as hell!" He exclaimed, fanning himself with his hands.

"Yeah, that performance really took a toll on my vocal cords," Chica sighed exhaustedly, falling backwards onto a chair.

Foxy walks over and opens the door of the fridge. "Let's see..." He muttered, searching the fridge for something to drink.

"Ooh, what this?" He asked, pulling out a bottle of glistening pink liquid.

Bonnie walked over to him and snatched the bottle.

"I don't care, try it!" She snapped, opening the lid and pouring some into a tall glass.

Foxy shrugged and poured everyone else a glass.

Bonnie downed the liquid in one gulp.

"Wow, this is actually really sweet!" She exclaimed, eyes widening.

Chica stared for a bit.

You're right! It's really good!" She admitted. "Come one, try some, Freddy!"

"Alright, alright," Freddy said, taking a long sip of his drink.

"P-perhaps a little- TOO sweet..." Foxy groaned, beginning to feel sick.

"Guys, I'm not feeling too good..." Bonnie moaned, lying on the ground.

"I-it can't- POSSIBLY- be that bad," Chica smiled nervously, starting to feel extremely nauseous.

Freddy's body slowly begins to shrink. He collapsed on the floor, head spinning.

"W-what's happening?! Someone-help...me..."

* * *

Springtrap skipped through the hallway of the pizzeria, feeling pretty happy. Golden Freddy had just told him that there was going to be some kind of "revenge" on the Fazgang.

Although he didn't know what was gonna go down, he still felt content that those a-holes were gonna finally get what they deserved. Heck, he even felt happy enough to

spontaneously break into dance! "Oh yeah, uh huh, no more Fazbastards for me!" He chanted, pumping his fists up and down. "They beat me, they cursed me, but now they're

gonna-" He started, but was interrupted by a piercing scream- followed by crying. "Uhh... GOLDIE?!" He yelled, feeling a bit nervous about what had just happened. "What?!" A

golden bear appeared in front of him, looking cross. "What was that just then?" Springtrap asked, bewildered. Just then, another shrill cry sounded. "Was that a goddamn

baby?!" Goldie screeched, mouth hanging open. "This isn't good..." Springtrap groaned, beginning to head towards the sound- or where he THOUGHT the sound was coming

from. "Of course it's not, what the fuck do you think?" Goldie snapped, pulling him in the opposite direction. "H-Hey! No-SLOW DOWN!" Springtrap cried, trying to keep up with

him. "Don't be a sissy, Springtrap," He shot him a disapproving look. The noises gradually grew louder as they rushed down the hallway. Springtrap was feeling quite sick when

Goldie abruptly stopped in front of the kitchen door. He marched over to the door and kicked it open with a deafening slam. "Goldie... Wait up..." Springtrap panted, lying in a

heap against the wall. "HOLY MOTHERFU- SPRINGTRAP! NOW!" Goldie screamed from inside the kitchen. "B-but-" He moaned weakly. "JUST GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE

ALREADY!" Springtrap groaned. This wasn't good. Nope, not at all. He sighed and dragged himself over to the kitchen. By now, the cries were earsplitting. "My god, you slowass,"

Goldie grumbled, dragging Springtrap even further into the kitchen. "G-Goldie... I think- I think... I've had... enough f-for today..." He gasped. A shrill squeal sounded right by his

ear. Springtrap immediately snapped awake. Instead of being slapped across the face, Springtrap whirled around to face Freddy. But- not quite in his original form... He looked-

and saw that Freddy had shrunk drastically in size! Not just that- He had been turned into a baby, causing him to lose most of his bodily functions. By now, Springtrap was so

desperate to get revenge on Freddy that he started cheering. "HAHA! YOU'RE A BABY NOW! TAKE THAT, YOU DOUCHE!" He snapped, wagging his finger at Freddy's face. This

made Freddy cry even harder, tears of misery and humiliation streaming down his face. He had never felt such embarrassment before- until now! "Ooh, now you know what it

feels like, huh? Pathetic," Springtrap sneered, rolling his eyes. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Freddy slammed his fists on the ground, burning with anger and rage. Hot tears blinded

his vision. Why had he been degraded in the most mortifying and cruel way possible? He couldn't even speak in words- let alone walk properly! "Yeah! You can't even do

anything about it, huh?" Springtrap mocked, hinting at a fight. Now, Freddy was too furious to care. He needed to let Springtrap have it. Freddy pushed himself up onto his feet

in a fit of rage. Springtrap gave him a devious smirk. This was it. He screamed, and charged with all of his fury at the malefactor who was behind all of the humiliation he was

suffering. However, the second his left foot touched the ground, Freddy tripped and fell to the ground with a crash. He felt his hand hit the cold kitchen tiles, and the pain

immediately shot through his body like a bullet. He clutched his hand and started sobbing, this time out of pain instead of anger. Springtrap shot him a remorseless glare and

snickered. "Hey Goldie! This is awesome! Freddy's failing at everything now!" He yelled from across the room. Freddy sniffled, trying everything to alleviate the intense pain in

his right hand. "Uh, there are other babies, dumbass!" Goldie snapped, unamused. Springtrap's eyes widened as he slowly turned around to face the others. Goldie stood,

shooting frantic glances amidst the four other babies. Foxy had curled up to sleep in his shorts, which were clearly too big for him now. Bonnie was giggling at the whole

scenario, and Chica was sobbing uncontrollably. "And now we have to take care of all of them!" Goldie shouted, exasperated. "I didn't tell Mari to make this potion- Oh god, what

has he done!" He groaned, shaking his head. "WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Chica let out an earsplitting scream that made Springtrap jump. She began to cry even

harder, becoming inconsolable. "Nonono, stop crying," Goldie pleaded, which had no effect at all. "Chica, come on... Please stop!" He moaned, trying whatever he could to calm

her down. "M-MOOOOOMMMMMYYYYY!" Chica sobbed, rocking back and forth on the ground. "C'mon," Goldie bent over to pick Chica up. "Shh, don't cry, ChiChi," He said softly,

patting her back reassuringly. Chica's cries soon faded away as he rocked her back and forth in his arms. her frown slowly turned into a smile as Goldie set her down next to

Bonnie and patted her on the head. "Woah, did I just see GOLDIE? Go full mommy mode?" Springtrap gawked at the shocking sight in disbelief. "What?! No- You tell anyone

and I cut you in your sleep..." Goldie growled. Bonnie laughed at the statement. "Soooo, what now?" Springtrap asked, unsure of what to do. "I guess we have to-" Goldie

started, but was cut off by Chica's crying. "I WANT MOMMY!" She bawled, grasping at his legs and beckoning him to pick her up. "Oh fuck me..." Goldie gasped. "I'm a mom!"


	2. Yet Another Kitchen Conundrum

**Hey guys, Goldie here.**

 **I'm REALLY sorry it's been so long, it's just that half these days I can't get my lazy ass out of bed to actually write. I know, I'm pathetic. Also sorry about the short chapter, but school is starting soon, so I WILL be writing more often! I hope you enjoy this short chapter of Springtrap being tortured!**

 **-Goldie**

* * *

"Soooo... What now?" Springtrap asked, shuffling awkwardly in place. "We'll abandon them and let them die," Goldie responded, rolling his eyes. At this, the rabbit gasped in excitement, joy filling his eyes. "NO!" Goldie snapped, slapping Springtrap straight out of his fantasy. "Obviously, we have to FEED them, BATHE them, CHANGE them- and do a bunch of other stuff to keep those little bastards alive!" Springtrap scoffed, glaring at Freddy, who was throwing weak punches at his feet. "Speaking of which, they need to be fed! Kitchen. NOW" He commanded, carrying both Chica and Bonnie, and dragging Foxy by his oversized shorts, thus leaving Springtrap with his arch-nemesis. He groaned, bending over to pick Freddy up, but the second that his hand touched Freddy's arm, his teeth came snapping down on it. "ARRGH! DAMN IT!" Springtrap howled in pain while clutching his hand, which was now imprinted with several teeth marks. Freddy smirked, content with himself. "Why, you little... GET OVER HERE!" Springtrap growled furiously, tackling Freddy to the floor and pinning his arms against his back. Realizing that he had failed to escape Springtrap's clutches, Freddy began to kick and scream, violently flailing in Springtrap's grip. Despite his best efforts, he was unable to get his arms loose. "That's right, you little bitch... Springtrap muttered, beginning to walk towards the Springtrap finally arrived at the kitchen, he saw that Goldie had already begun cooking. Looking around, he also saw that Chica, Foxy, and Bonnie were all strapped into high-chairs and were squealing happily. "God, FINALLY. What took you so damn long?!" Goldie asked impatiently. "Speak for yourself," Springtrap grumbled, dragging a sobbing Freddy across the floor. Apparently, he had taken as long as it takes for Goldie to cook some pasta for 3 babies AND dish it out just to get Freddy into the kitchen. Looking at the plates filled with food, Springtrap's stomach began to growl. "But- You forgot to make me some!" He whined, trying to act as pitiful as he could possibly get. "Well, you can lick the pot. At least then I won't have to do the dishes," Goldie responded coldy, heading over to the table. Springtrap shot him a death glare, but a mouthful of tasty pasta sauce ended his frustrations. "Sooo... How does this work again?" Springtrap asked, bewildered. "Obviously you have to feed them," Goldie replied, taking a spoonful of pasta and feeding it to an excited Bonnie, who giggled and clapped her hands together. He then took another spoonful and waved it in front of Foxy's face, but the pirate was fast asleep. "No?" Goldie asked, prodding Foxy's mouth with the spoon. Foxy lazily opened his mouth, giving him the opportunity to stick the spoon inside his mouth. Then, he proceeded to fall asleep again, food in mouth and all. Goldie facepalmed and shook his head. " Now, why don't you try with Freddy?" Springtrap groaned, still licking the pot that Goldie had cooked with. "Fine," he muttered impatiently, taking a spoon and shoving it in Freddy's face. Startled by the foreign object, Freddy knocked the spoon straight out of Freddy's grip and burst into tears. Again. The spoon went flying straight at Springtrap's face, and he was unfortunately unable to dodge the incoming piece of cutlery. Pasta sauce splattered all over Springtrap's face, leaving bright streaks of red where it hit. "Rrrr... Why YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Springtrap slammed his fists onto the table, scaring all of the babies and jolting Foxy right out of his sleep. Freddy started sobbing hysterically, violently thrashing in his high chair. However, momentum kicked in and sent the high chair toppling over and crashing down to the floor. Freddy let out an earsplitting scream and began to roll around the ground, bawling. The others began whimpering and all held on to Goldie for protection. Chica sniffled and wriggled her way into Goldie's grip. "Uhh, Chica, you know that I'm not actually your mom- let alone a girl," Goldie stammered, visibly embarrassed. Chica however nuzzled closer to his chest- Rather uncomfortably so. "I-I can't breastfeed!" He gasped. "But if you need a girl, maybe you should go to Springtrap then," He smirked. "Go eat a dick..." Springtrap grumbled, walking out of the kitchen. "Welp, I'm screwed." Goldie took a look at just what exactly he was dealing with here. Freddy was throwing a tantrum on the floor, Bonnie and Foxy would not let go of his arms, and Chica had mistaken him for her mother. "Fuck me..." He said, beginning to regret this whole revenge scheme.


End file.
